The invention relates generally to search and rescue operations and more specifically concerns the detection of a distress signal within the field-of-view of a radar being used in a search and rescue operation.
Current search and rescue techniques are inadequate in three areas: they do not provide timely detection of an emergency; they do not adequately locate a distress site; and they do not sufficiently assess the emergency site environment so that a rescue mission can be adequately planned.
A number of other search concepts and systems have been proposed. Those receiving the most attention are the use of emergency locator transmitters and the use of the Omega navigation system in conjunction with a synchronous relay satellite and ground computing and communication facilities. Both of these systems require the user to employ active receiver and/or transmitter devices after an emergency situation has developed. These and other current proposed schemes require expensive users equipment and must be constantly maintained, calibrated, and tested, and they do not provide for all-weather operations. In addition to these constraints, information relative to the emergency site environment and avenues of ingress and egress cannot be supplied by the system for affecting a timely rescue operation.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide timely detection of an emergency in a search and rescue operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a search and rescue operation in which the avenues of ingress and egress to the location of the distress can be supplied for affecting a timely rescue operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an effective and reliable means for detecting, identifying and positioning emergency situations involving surface units such as aircraft, ships, small boats and individuals or groups of individuals.